Medeox
Medeox The seventh guardian of the game. Medeox is the guardian of the Halls and called the "brother of Medusa" by Daniel. He drops the Key of the Tower (which gives you the achievement "THE KEY OF THE TOWER") and 1200 gold. Attacks Strategy Be careful, he may be one of the strongest boss among the guardians. It's almost one hit and you'll be dead. Zera tells you that Medeox is a giant helmet which indicates his one of his weakness: Transmute Metal (NOTE: Transmute Metal no longer works against Medeox and cannot even be cast on him. Good luck all). However, the corroding effect of the Unique Bow Meltroth is not working against Medeox. Never face his middle eye, it will petrify you and result in an instant death. Dodge the poison bolts by jumping on the upper platform and going down. Some Antidotes can be helpful. Take a bow, or fire spells and kills the snakes on his head first as they are really annoying. When you killed them; target his middle eye. If you have 4 points in fire spell, the heat aura will help killing the ghosts while shooting at Medeox when he's low. The Frost Mage Go to the catacombs shop and buy the spell "Ice Block", which costs 350 gold and allow to summon a Ice block which can block projectiles (aka the "OP Anti poison bolts shield"). I am sure, you have understood the strategy but just in case. Summon Medeox and go and the second platform on from the top, summon an ice block on the edge of this platform. Take your bow, or yours spells and SPAM. When he will be low, he will starts spawning kamikaze ghost, so finish him as quickly as you can. Completing the Frost Pure Spirit quest won't allow you to complete "The Crow" Challenge as you must not kill any crow during your game until you reach the top of the tallest tower of the castle. The Necromancer The first arcane spell allows you to take the control of skeletons. This method usually requires at least 6 points in order to control 2 skeletons at the same time. But if you think you can kill Medeox very quickly, you could put only 1 point and use only 1 skeleton as a shield to block the poison bolts. The more you got, the longer they will protect you. For the rest, as usual, just take your bow or some spells to damage his middle eye. You can use the Deadly Cloud in Arcane Magic. Challenge There is a hidden challenge in the Halls called "An eye for an eye" which gives 30 Unepic points. You have to "Kill Medeox without killing any of its snakes". Easiest way to complete the challenge is to use pet Mini Space Ball. It kills the bos in 6 shots of laser. As it has capacity of 3 shots, you need to restore its energy with a scroll once. But to have this pet you need 350 unpoints. If you play well, just dodge the poison bolts otherwise refers to the paragraph above: Strategy